Tessandra Jones
name: Tessandra Elizabeth Jones age: Seventeen birthdate: June 2, 2003 - Gemini species: Witch affiliation: Good sexual orientation: Heterosexual powers: Basic witch powers: scrying, spell-casting, potion-making, Levitation, Invisibility, Conjuring History When Meredith Cartwright left Magic School in 2002, she had her entire life planned out. She would be moving back east, from where her family had come from. She had grown up in San Francisco, but her line had begun in Massachusetts - not Salem, as many may believe, but right in the middle of Boston. Her family line was full of witches with magical abilities like her - levitation and pre-recognition among them. Her dream, however, had landed her a bit southwest of that: Nashville. It was a friendly city, and just strange enough to hide witches like herself. She worked in a shop that sold "family remedies," a good front for the group of witches (while not a coven, they were very close) that ran the store. After living in Nashville for a while, she managed to make herself a comfortable home there. She had a pretty nice apartment, she enjoyed her life, and she felt good about everything. She was helping people, feeling fulfilled, and all was well. It wasn't long before she met him - Taylor Jones. He was a mortal, completely oblivious to magic, when he came into the shop. His mother was sick, terribly ill, and the doctors had given up. Meredith's heart ached for his problem - her own mother had died while she had been in her sophomore year at Magic School, succumbing to a powerful warlock. She did all she could, but... in the end, it was only enough to make her passing more comfortable. However, even after her death, Taylor kept making appearances in the shop, meeting up with Mer and talking to her. They made fast friends, opening their hearts and soon fell in love with one another. They were married quickly, because they knew, like many other young souls, that they truly belonged together. A year later, the happy young couple gave birth to a darling daughter, Tessandra Elizabeth Jones - named for both their mothers. The week before their wedding, Meredith had told her husband-to-be the truth - knowing that at that point, he could still leave, but hoping it wouldn't be too much for him. She told him about her powers; he was shocked, of course, but he saw that she was still the same woman he had fallen in love with... and that her connection to the magical world had not only been how they had managed to meet in the first place, but also that it had eased his mother's pain in the end. Of course, that didn't mean he was one-hundred-percent comfortable with the idea, but it grew on him, in time. After Tessa's birth, his worries returned, however; how could he raise a young witch? From how Mer had explained it, he understood that there would be powers, growing from a young age. His wife comforted him: it starts out small, harmless. And she would always be there to help. In reality, neither came to fruition. Neither Meredith nor Taylor lived long enough to help their daughter come into her powers, or even lived to see them begin to grow. When Tess was two years old, her parents fell victim to a fate that neither could have seen coming. While many witches lose their parents to magical accidents and demon or warlock attacks... Tess lost hers in a very non-magical way. A drunk driver crashed right into their car, while she was at home with a babysitter. There were no family members to take in the tiny toddler, and so... Tessa Jones became another child in the foster care system, an orphan looking for a home. Forster Care In the beginning, it was fine. She was a cute little baby girl, and well-behaved for a two-year-old. She was taken in by a very nice foster family, a middle-aged couple who had a six-year-old boy of their own already. However, when Tess turned five... problems arose. Three years, she'd been fine - but then things started happening. She kept getting things she wasn't supposed to have, and could not have gotten to, and it was inexplicable. Then, Joshua - the boy she'd always thought of as an older brother - saw her, staring off into space, and suddenly - she had something in her hands. He, of course, went screaming to their parents and... suddenly, Tess was back in the waiting list, back to having no one. When she was seven, her power of invisibility began to manifest. She'd been bouncing from home to home for two years now, and nothing ever stuck. She'd begun to feel unwanted, un''seen''. And soon, she really couldn't be seen. Often, Tess would simply disappear. Sometimes, she didn't want to be found, and others - she found herself unable to be seen. In the beginnings, she had very little control over her invisibility power, but by the time she was ten years old, she had begun to gain some real self-acquired control simply due to practice. She could disappear from sight at will, then, and needless to say... this new power had not made her foster care situation any easier. She was known as the "difficult case" among many of the case workers in Nashville, and worse - there were fewer foster parents for her to head to, as time dragged on. When Tess turned thirteen, she was sent to a small home outside of the city. There was a nice yard, lots of trees. The house was a comforting yellow color, and the older woman who lived there was sweet. Nice. Tess hated that she'd been sent there - the nice ones were the worst. Oh, she loved them, of course. That was the problem. The nice ones were so easy to love, to have love her - until they found out about the stupid powers. They were a part of her, as much as anything else, but... the mothers who said they would love her as their own, and the fathers who at first looked at her with gentleness would soon view her with horror. Andrea was different. At first, that's what Tess called her. But it wasn't two months before she ended up calling her Mom. She'd not called anyone that since she was five years old, the first foster family. No one else had gained it from her. But Andrea did. It was finally a family - and one who understood her. Andrea had a daughter, you see, who had magic. Melissa was kind of almost an aunt to her, and in just eight short weeks, Tess finally had some information as to what was going on with her, with her powers and everything else. Between Melissa and Andrea, Tessa finally felt at home... and it wasn't long before she was enrolled in Magic School. Tess had always loved learning and school, but being able to learn at a school where everyone else had magic, too, and where they learned about how to control their powers as well as the many other magical subjects - she couldn't have been more ecstatic. She flourished for the first time, and while she did spend a great deal of time in the beginning still living with Andrea... after a while, she realized she didn't really need her as much anymore. Over the last three years of her time at Magic School, she's spent far more time living in the dormitories than at the house in Nashville. It isn't that she doesn't want to live with Andrea - it's simply that she knows that it's easier on her foster mom just to not have to worry or take care of her so much. She talks to her constantly, going home often on weekends at least for an afternoon or so... but it's better for both of them when Tess is at Magic School. Melissa comes and sees her a lot, too, which is always a delight for everyone involved. Category:Students Category:Juniors